Frustration of a Saint
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "I think you are just sexually frustrated." /One-Shot/


**A/N: I was bored when I thought about this and I think it's good to have a laugh every now and then, right? I hope you guys enjoy the episode tonight, by the way!**

**Also, REVIEW and tell me what you thought. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

His phone rang in his pocket but he kept kissing her. He was drowning her in his cologne scent. The kiss tasted like aphrodisiac, she noted, blushing, his tongue dancing with hers.

"Hm, Eli," she said, parting. "Are you going to –"

As if reading her mind he took out his phone from his back pocket and sat next to her and she grabbed the blankets and put it over her exposed breasts.

"Bullfrog? Yeah. Yeah, I'll go now," he said, giving the girl next to him a peck on the cheek. "I got to go, Edwards. To be continued?"

He asks her this with a smirk and gets off her bed, taking his shirt with him and putting on his shoes. A loud sigh escapes her pink lips and she flops on the bed, closing her eyes and she thrashes around in annoyance.

"Why out of all the times _now_?"

...

She had a migraine and all she wanted was a coffee and soon enough Alli Bhandari came walking towards her with two cups in her hands.

"Here," she tells the curly haired girl who grabs the cup and stirs with the wooden stick. "So, tell me. How was it?" She asks, flapping her lashes at her.

"Ugh," she responds, putting her head on the table. "He left me hanging."

Alli's mouth forms a circle and she nods, patting her friend on the back. "It's okay, Clare," she tries to comfort the girl, a giggle escaping her lips every now and then. "I mean, it's not like you guys got _that _explicit, right?"

"_We did_," Clare retorts, chugging down her coffee. "Ugh, I hate this. I mean – out of all the times," she sighs, her head resting on the table once more.

"Oh my god," breathes out Alli.

"Exactly," Clare whines. "All because of some family issues that –"

"- Must be important if he left in the middle of hot sex," mutters Alli, her eyes closing as she drinks her coffee. Clare glares at her friend, her face flushed and Alli raises a thin eyebrow. "What? I'm speaking the truth!"

...

"Hm," she moans, and he gets turned on even more.

His lips are near her nether ones and her breath is stuck in her throat. She's squirming beneath him and he chuckles holding her legs in place. As his breath fans over her she moans, her head falling back on the pillow and then –

His phone buzzes again and both groan, sitting up on the bed. He gets a hold of the device and grumbles, "What?"

He's nodding and he sighs, his eyes softening.

"Eli, did something happen?" Clare asks as he hangs up.

"It's my grandmother," he says, getting off his bed and grabbing his pants. "Sorry Edwards, continue tomorrow?"

He says this with a playful smirk on his face and she groans, falling back on his bed.

...

She can't take it anymore.

There are bags under her eyes and her head hurts. She's in her seat ready for class but she's not paying attention to anything going around her as her face is on the table. She groans. And then groans louder. And then louder.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Asks Alli, taking a seat next to her. "How did it go yester –"

"We were so close," Clare huffs, putting her right pointer finger and thumb mere centimeters away from each other for emphasis. "This. Close," she repeats furiously, sitting up on her chair.

"_Someone _is frustrated," jokes Alli, winning a glare from Clare. "Okay, sorry."

"Two days straight Alli. _Two. _I understand one day – but two," she rambles, and Alli puts her pointer finger up to Clare's lips, shutting her up.

"Shut up for a second," she snaps, closing her eyes, drinking her coffee. "Went out yesterday with Drew. My head hurts. _You_ aren't helping the cause."

They both grunt, their heads falling on their desks.

"This sucks."

...

"Oh, Eli."

They both pant, ecstasy washing over her. Before she's over, someone knocks on Eli's dorm door and she whines, making him chuckle. He moves his hand away from her and she wraps herself with his covers as he stands up, walking to the door, his hair messy and his pants slightly tugged down.

"Who is it?" He asks, opening the door to reveal a pair of blue eyes. "Oh, Adam," smiles Eli, opening the door a bit more.

"Hey, can we talk?" He cries, sniffling. "Fiona broke up with me."

_Oh, to hell with it, _thinks Clare under the covers. _We're not finishing today either!_

_..._

"I think you are just sexually frustrated," concludes Alli, biting on her sandwich.

"You think?" Clare snaps back, munching on her own sandwich.

They stay in silence, both humming as they eat their meals. Clare's azure orbs are closed and the following question makes her drop her sandwich on her lap.

"You know your sex life is quite adventurous. How many times do you guys even try to do it every week?"

Clare chokes on the piece of bread and chugs it down, a blush adorning her hot face. "A-Alli!"

"I'm just curious," the Indie girl teases, poking her friend's side. "Now tell me."

Clare thinks of this and she opens her mouth but then shuts it, looking away from her best friend. "I'm not going to tell you," she says, authority in her voice.

"Clare," drags out Alli, her back resting on the tree behind the two girls. "Please."

"Fine," responds Clare, standing up, looking down at Alli, and she mumbles something under her breath.

Alli puts her hand next to her ear. "Speak up."

"We…" she trails off, biting her lower lip. "Normally we do it like, um, fifteen times…?

"_Fifteen_?" Yells Alli, and Clare kneels on the ground, clamping her hand around her friend's mouth, shushing her.

"Don't yell!" She screeches, closing her eyes, by-standers looking at them like if they were crazy.

"Oh my god," mutters Alli with a blank expression once Clare removes her hand. "Oh…my god."

"I, uh, Eli is really, you know, pushy?" Clare tries, but the awkwardness around them isn't fading away any time soon.

"What about your –" Starts Alli, pointing down between her legs, making Clare cover her face with her hands. "- your labia. _Clare_," gasps out Alli. "I can't believe my friend has more sex in a week than I do in a month."

And with that Clare feels as if she was going to faint.

...

Her curly tresses are bothering her as she sits on a bench outside of campus, a John Green book on her lap. She sighs out, flipping the page. A person sits next to her but she gives no heed to them, and she sighs again, closing the book and looking out to the horizon.

"Nice weather, huh, Edwards?" The person says, looking at her.

"E-Eli!" She says surprised, smiling at him. "How has your day been?"

_This feels awkward; _think both Clare and Eli at the same time.

Eli scratches the back of his neck, looking around. "It's been decent. Yours?"

"Same," is her response.

Clare blushes, remembering the vague conversation she had with Alli and she bows her head, wishing she had long hair to cover up her face. Eli looks at his girlfriend and touches her cheek. Clare jumps up on her seat and steps away from the bench, Eli blinking up at her.

"Um, should I ask why you did that?"

"No," whispers Clare. "I should probably go. Can't miss English!"

And as she starts walking away from her boyfriend, said man grabs her by the wrist and drags her to a bush, and she blushes, because doing _that _somewhere so open is something she never imagined her doing any time soon.

But she's frustrated so what the hell, she thinks, moaning as he tries to pull off her shirt. She feels like if she's fading into the earth and she loves every caress and every whisper.

Clare Edwards swears she's in Fantasy Land with Alice.

A moan passes her lips as he cradles her breast and that's when a voice pops her bubble and she pushes Eli off, making him hit his head on the ground.

"I-Imogen!" Says Clare, blushing, looking between the quirky girl and her boyfriend. "This isn't what you think it is!"

"Oh, don't worry Clare Edwards, your secret is mine," winks Imogen, hopping off.

...

"Oh my god," mumbles Clare, walking next to Alli to their dorms after class. "I just… oh my god."

"So, let me get this straight," starts Alli, licking her ice cream. "You two tried to have sex behind a bush?"

Clare nods, hitting her head against their dorm door and opening it.

"You guys are really horny Clare," acknowledges Alli, sitting down on her bed. "Why can't you have sex again?"

"We are either interrupted or we don't have the time," whines Clare, falling face-first on her bed, and yelling into her pillow.

"Calm down," says Alli, turning on her laptop. "Just lock him up in a room."

"Huh?" Is Clare's response, looking at Alli eating her ice cream.

"Yeah. Just like what I did with Drew. Remember? That was funny. The door got jammed and –"

_Bingo!_

_..._

She enters his room, the key he had given her mere months ago in her hand, and he takes off his headphones, his eyebrows rising.

"Clare? What's up?"

She blushes, and closes his door, locking it in the process and puts the key in her underwear.

He blinks at her as she walks towards him and sits on his lap, throwing his things on the floor. "Um. I – I hid _your_ key," she stutters out, and he laughs.

"And?" He asks, pausing for her to continue.

"I locked the door," she whispers in his ear. "So if you want to get out you have to get my key from m-my underwear," She stutters, her eyes shut.

He's still blinking at her and he's not sure what to say when he lays her down on his mattress.

"I've waited so long to have a moment alone with you, Clare," he tells her in a seductive voice, and begins to pleasure her.

...

"That was amazing," she breathes out, blinking up at the ceiling.

"It was, it was," he agrees, looking at her with a grin on his face. "Alli put you up to this, didn't she?"

"How –"

"Tell her I say thanks."

And he leans down to attack her lips one more time.


End file.
